Gestalt O'Liander
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Gestalt O'Liander Origin: Kayos Gaiden Gender: Male Age: Late teens Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate Tekisu, the soul force of his body), Statistics Amplification (Manipulating Tekisu grants the user increased power and durability in one part of their body), Martial Arts, Super Speed (Via Mach Step), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Via Hades Invite) Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought on par with Rose) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Rose in combat), Higher with Mach Step Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Should be comparable to Rose) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, 1.8 meters with Hades Invite Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Gestalt is the second most skilled fighter at the Order of Lotus Academy, only surpassed by Rose, to the point that he defeated La'Croix through sheer skill despite his right leg being strained from using Mach Step to its limit and La'Croix using a Scroll Arte that could counter his Hades Invite, and was able to determine the weakness of Primordial Ash after observing it for only a few seconds.) Weaknesses: Can only use Mach Step four times a day, using it any more than that will break his leg. when using Hades Invite he cannot move at normal speeds to reach his opponent, to the point that running will seem like walking and walking will seem like crawling outside of the sphere. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tekisu:' Tekisu is the Soul of Spiritual Force that resides in every human being. It is something all people have from birth but can only start to manifest it properly starting in their adolescent years. At this age, one can only output Tekisu from one body part at a time, however the older and wiser the user becomes, the more they can manifest over more body parts at once. There are several points in the human body where Tekisu flows, the largest being the Tekisu Core where the Soul resides. From the Core Tekisu flows into different parts of the body, granting the user superhuman abilities. *'Scroll Artes: Mach Step:' Gestalt's Tekisu manifestation, by using his left leg to harness his Tekisu, he gains the ability to move at incredible speeds. However, due to the technique putting strain on his right leg, he can only use it four times a day, using it any more than that will break his leg. A basic Scroll Arte in the House of Lotus, only those with inert Leg Skills can perform this technique. *'Scroll Artes: Hades Invite:' A Tekisu manifestation aquired from his father, manifesting from his right eye, Hades Invite is Gestalt's secret technique, the ability to control time in a six foot sherical bubble around himself. With this technique he can slow time to a stop around himself, halting anything caught within it. Ranged techniques caught in this bubble lose all momentum and fail, eventually falling to the ground and dissipating completely. However, an attack with a wide enough scale can overwhelm the bubble and bypass it. Gestalt also cannot move at normal speeds to reach his opponent, to the point that running will seem like walking and walking will seem like crawling outside of the sphere. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Kayos Gaiden Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Time Users Category:Tier 8